The True Morgan Supremacy
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the final installation in this series. I own no one but Julius and Sam is going to be awesome in this one.
1. Chapter 1

The True Morgan Supremacy

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

The Next morning, Sam got out of the hospital and she knew what she had to do. They would never see it coming. She knew the six people who stole her life and it started now. There was a knock on the door and Amelia opened it to see Sam in the short black dress with stockings and garter with high-heeled shoes. Sam acting like the bimbo she brainwashed to be. "I'm….ready…..to….kill." Sam said and Amelia was amused that Sam walked into the house. "You have your orders." Amelia said and Sam responded, "What are orders?" "You know what you have to do." Amelia said and Sam's blank happy look turned to anger. She pulled out her gun. "Now, Amelia before I put you through a small level of hell you put me through, I want you to kneel." Amelia laughed that off and Sam shot past her. "Your part of the plan was what you tried to do with Julius, you connected with Helena who hated me for being Alexis's daughter and how my mother got involved. I'll find that out later." "You killed my father!" Amelia yelled and Sam responded, "Your father loved to pull me around like a dog on a collar and leash. He would whip my back over and over again, even when I said stop." Sam smacked her; she pulled Amelia by the hair. "What's plan B?" Sam asked and Amelia responded, "There's no plan B." "Okay." Sam said like a jokingly bimbo as she smacked Amelia in the mouth. Sam took off her clothes and put it on Amelia. Sam wore her leather pants, shirt and shoes. She put Amelia on the bed and in a position. Lorenzo, Helena, Erica, Carly and Bobbie were all the ones who planned Sam's death and Port Charles is about to have a body count.

Julius told Jason everything, Jason informed Kendall, he wanted her to stay low with Brenda and they did. Sonny told her men to watch Sam, just in case. One side stronger wills is true supremacy.


	2. Chapter 2

The True Morgan Supremacy

By

Chosen2007

Part 2 Sam walked to Helena's boat; She cocked her gun then put it behind her pants. She turned to see Emily approaching and said, "It good to have you back Sam." "It's good to be back. You know I feel like that guy who was a government hit man, lost his memory and got it back. "You mean Jason Bourne." Emily said and Sam responded, "Yeah, him." "I guess this would be the Morgan Supremacy." Emily said and Sam thought about it, "I don't see that as a title for some reason." "I'm ready." Emily said.

Helena sat there as Sam held Emily at gunpoint. "Good little hit woman." Helena said and Sam responded, "What do you want me to do with her?" Helena walked to her and said, "Well, my little weakened, it's time for you to be a memory in Nicholas's life and how ironic I have Natasha's daughter to do it." Sam was bored and she knocked Emily down, shot the bodyguards then kneel to shoot the other one. "What's the meaning of this" Helena said and Sam tipped her head, "This is for my grandmother and from me." Sam said and she kept shooting Helena, then with one more bullet left, she shot Helena in the head, Sam re-loaded. She had a flashback of Helena talking, Helena was saying how Alexis left her, how this was Alexis's fault and to hurt her, kill Emily. Nicholas walked in and looked at everyone. Sam said, "Why has it taken it so long for someone to kill her?" Sam shot Helena again in the temple and Nicholas said, "My family has a problem putting things off." "You will..." Sam said and Nicholas replied, "My family has been covering up murders for many years and now I get to do it, go."

Babe was fixing up her dress and was parked outside Lorenzo's house; she knew Sonny was in there. The guards came out, Babe gave them the excuse of having car problems and they tried to help her. However, they fell down in force as Julius shot them all. Babe looked at Julius, "Next time warn me!" Babe said and Julius looked at her, "What's the fun in that?" "Sam called, Amelia is tied up and Helena is dead." Babe said and Julius responded, "Okay. So my daughter is safe from losing her father, Sam was programmed to kill me, Emily and Alexis are safe, Helena is dead, it's up to Sonny to make sure he secures his children's future." "Now if every person Sam hurts, kills or is killed by anyone else, that part of the program is wiped out." Babe was trying to catch up. "Helena knew what she was doing, she planted the seeds into Carly from a virus Helena created, she also knew that Alexis would do anything to keep her daughter alive, so Alexis became her pawn again, Carly brought in Lorenzo to get Sonny and Jason out of the way, she brought in Erica to ensure that she will be there to pick up the pieces, Erica supplied the money for the medical equipment, it was Bobbie who knew how much to inject and Carly was the one who injected Sam during the virus epidemic, it was a drug to flat-line and put her into a coma." Julius explained. "My question is: Who put the loophole in there stating if any of them would get killed then that part of the program was over?" Babe asked and Julius responded, "A mother's love and remorse."


	3. Chapter 3

The True Morgan Supermacy

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Jason and Julius were knocked out people of Lorenzo's guards left and right. Julius was limping because of a shot to the leg and Jason was a little sore. They made their way to inside Lorenzo's home, they were outnumbered. Lorenzo smile with convinces. "Well, you are invading my home and so I could…" Lorenzo said but he was cut off as Sam walked in open up shots on all the guards and they felt down screaming in pain. "You are not supposed to do this!" Lorenzo yelled and added, "Obey!" Sam was fighting it but very easily, what they didn't account for his science can never mess with free will. Lorenzo shouted it out over and over again. She looked over at Jason, a tear came down her face and Sam put down her gun. She looked at Lorenzo, as she kneeled, she punched him in the stomach and then in the face. She learned that from Jason. Sam had her arms, she was ready for a fight and Lorenzo swung wildly. Sam counter with a series of punches and flashback to what Jason taught her. Every punch was harder than the last one; she had intensity in her eyes and was not ready to submit any time soon. Lorenzo hit her in the face and then in the chest. Sam screamed took the gun and slammed it in Lorenzo's temple. Sam fired five shots right in the head. She dropped the gun and looked at Jason. "Julius, I need time with my husband." Sam said and Jason nodded as Julius killed the rest of the guards then left. Jason and Sam had it out.

Kendall was sitting there with her baby in her stomach and Erica walked in. "I know my mother. I know." Kendall said and Erica responded, "What?" Kendall got up slowly, "You funded a project to program Sam to kill Jason." Kendall said and Erica responded, "He so wrong for you." Kendall was crying and said, "How could you?" Erica walked to her and Kendall stepped back, "I want you to go because if Sam finds you, just go mom and never looked back or you will die. When you mess with free will, your screw and you mother are really screwed." Kendall said. Erica left and Kendall broke down in tears. Brenda looked over and hugged her. As Erica walked out, the police were there and Greenlee walked through them. The cop read Erica her rights for her part.

Sam waited for Alexis to get home and as she did, Sam was sitting there. "I don't know whether I should thank you or hate you." Sam said and Alexis responded, "What do you want to do?" "You allied yourself with someone who killed members of our family but you gave me a loophole to fight." Sam said and added, "False imprisonment, I know you mom, you cover you tracks." Alexis shook her head and then she punches Sam. "I know what you have to do; I just want to make it legal." Alexis said and Sam responded, "Self-defense." Alexis shook her head and Sam responded, "Thank you." After ten minutes of talking, punching and getting ice. Alexis and Sam were catching up with a few laughs. "You have wiped me out of your program now." Sam said and Alexis responded "Very painfully." Sam got up and Alexis said, "Carly." Sam looked over and said, "I finally have a reason." Sam left.


	4. Chapter 4

The True Morgan Supermacy

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

The evidence was in the captain's hand, Carly was beaten and bloody, she was barely able to get on her feet and she was carried off. Sam just watched her limping off and she was out of the house. As it rain, Sam was clenched of everything and she looked up, she looked at her ring. Sam knocked at what used to be her home and saw Kendall. She walked in drenched and said, "I'll sign any divorce papers." As it happened, everyone said goodbye and Sam walked away from Port Charles.


End file.
